


A Door Opens

by goldarrow



Series: Slave!verse [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/pseuds/goldarrow
Summary: Stephen's 18 now, and starting his first indenture.





	A Door Opens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to Impossible Pictures, not me. Unfortunately. Sigh. I mean no harm, I make no profit except satisfaction.

Stephen looked around his room at the Centre one last time. 

Though no one else would be likely to care, this was a special day for him.

He was eighteen years old today.

Eighteen, purchased for a record price, and now ready to leave the Indentured Training Centre for the first time since he had arrived on his first birthday. 

He had graduated class leader and was proud of it, knowing he was worth every penny his new owner had paid.

He remembered hiding in closets when he was a child, afraid of anything new. 

He wasn’t afraid any more.


End file.
